


diamond, brimstone; poison, perfume

by MooksMookin, spacegirlkj



Series: Oihina Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous past setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prostate Massage, implied sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlkj/pseuds/spacegirlkj
Summary: Hinata is special, his vice, his prize, his gem. A diamond in the rough, but a treasure, nonetheless. After all, even diamonds can be refined with time and pressure.What happens after the crown prince Oikawa summons Hinata to his room.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oihina Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 218





	diamond, brimstone; poison, perfume

**Author's Note:**

> day one of oihina week: ROYALTY! man am i a sucker for royalty aus now lets kick 2020 off with pwp.
> 
> some warnings:  
> hinata acts as oikawa’s personal companion/concubine/basically a sex slave. it’s consensual but obviously thats not your thing, dont read it. also oikawa gets a little possessive, but nothing major.
> 
> honestly this is set in a very ambiguous "past" with a very vague setting that's probably closest to something in high fantasy but its Just Royalty. use your imagination, this is pwp!
> 
> thank you for mooks, as always, for betaing. lov u ....

The halls of Oikawa’s wing of the palace are empty, so unlike the crowds that flock to and from the throne room below. Here, no sound is to be heard but the _click_ of his boots on the tiled floor, echoing off of the hall of mirrors that reflect the light pouring in from outside. Dusk has taken its hold on the sky, pulling daylight further down into the horizon. If Oikawa were to stop and look outside, he’d see the servants rushing with torches, lighting each lantern on the winding path to the palace. But Oikawa’s mind is focused elsewhere, on much brighter things than red paper lanterns glowing on the streets. 

The guard stationed at the entrance to his chambers leaves without a word, a simple wave of Oikawa’s hand sign enough of his dismissal. As charming and personable a ruler Oikawa is, there are some things better suited to be kept secret, blanketed by night and protected by the heavy oak doors and confines of his room. As the doors fall shut behind him, Oikawa sighs, letting his shoulders fall as he enters the firelit room and toes off his shoes.

 _“Shouyou,”_ he sings, drawing his fingertips along the side of the wall. “I’m back.”

Oikawa waits by the parlor, not yet venturing beyond the half wall to his bedchambers quite yet. His lips quirk into a grin at the sound of rustling and bare footsteps pattering against the wooden floors. Oikawa watches with amusement as Hinata comes bounding in from the bedchambers, loose fitting robes hastily draped over his small frame. The deep blue fabric slips off of one shoulder as he stops in front of him. As Hinata bows, he pushes it back up, only for it to fall again. 

“There you are,” Oikawa hums, taking a step closer. Hinata looks up at him expectantly, body thrumming with some kind of pent up energy—fear? Excitement? Anxiety? Oikawa strokes his cheek, holding his chin in the palm of his hand. “I hope I didn’t summon you too quickly. It seems like you barely had the time to prepare before arriving.”

Hinata’s cheeks darken, eyes darting away. “I— I’m sorry, your highness. I was bathing when you called, but I told the servant I could come anyways,” he explains, stammering slightly. 

_Fear,_ Oikawa concludes, _and excitement._

Hinata is a rarity. Oikawa was never one for the overindulgence other nobles prided themselves in having, with their harems and endless cellars of wine, but he is no fool. He has desires, and has long denied himself the pleasures others take without thinking. Hinata is special, his vice, his prize, his gem. A diamond in the rough, but a treasure, nonetheless. After all, even diamonds can be refined with time and pressure. 

Oikawa tucks a hand behind Hinata’s ear, letting his other hand rest by his hip. “Now now, you know you don’t need to call me that. In here, you call me by my name, yes?”

Hinata nods, straightening his back. “Yes your— um, T—Tooru,” he stutters, catching himself. His face burns an even darker shade of red, flustered at the intimacy of his own name. Oikawa can’t help but feel proud, chuckling as he dips down and presses a kiss to Hinata’s forehead. 

“Good boy,” Oikawa whispers, voice growing darker. He thinks he can hear Hinata swallow. 

Oikawa reaches to play with the knot holding Hinata’s robes closed. It’s already slipping, and clear that he had tied it rather hastily by the off centre placement. _No matter,_ Oikawa chides, breathing in the scent of rose oil from Hinata’s hair. He leans down, letting his lips brush over the burning skin of his cheek. A shaky exhales escapes Hinata’s mouth, anticipation building in the moments before their lips meet. Oikawa kisses slowly, giving Hinata enough time to catch his bearings, to follow along. 

Tentatively, hands rise and place themselves on his back, urging Oikawa closer. Oikawa licks Hinata’s bottom lip, deepening the kiss as Hinata parts his lips. Oikawa’s tongue brushes along Hinata’s teeth, prodding gently for Hinata to open his mouth wider. Hinata’s grip on Oikawa’s ornate throne room attire unconsciously tightens, balling up the fabric of his robes as he exhales heavily against him. Each time they separate, Oikawa can’t help but brush his lips across Hinata’s, nipping his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Hinata sighs as they reconnect, tongue pushing back, kissing Oikawa with fervour to make up for any lack of experience he may have. 

Oikawa kisses Hinata once more before moving his mouth to his jaw, sucking on the curve where it meets his neck. Hinata shudders without meaning to— so _responsive,_ as always, and too distracted with the dull, tingling pleasure gained from it to notice Oikawa beginning to undo the knot holding his robes together. His free hand slides down to rest at the small of Hinata’s back, holding him tight as he bites down on Hinata’s neck. It leaves Hinata gasping, but is soon soothed with another kiss that makes a path down his neck, leaving small red blotches behind. Hinata’s breaths have become strained, short and shallow. One look up reveals his eyes shut, face lax and content. His body tells a different story— the blood rushing beneath the thin skin of his collar pumps quick, and Oikawa can almost feel it against his breath. His shoulders shake, too, all in a testament of self control that has yet to shatter. 

But Oikawa can tell that Hinata may have gone weak in the knees, that maybe their time looming in entryways has finished. With one last tug, the knot of his sash falls loose, and so does Hinata's robes. They slip off his shoulders with nothing holding them tight, pooling at Hinata’s bent elbows and revealing his collarbones and chest, smooth, tanned, and marked only by the odd freckle. He’s completely naked under them, and one shift against his dick confirms that he’s already wound tight. As Oikawa pulls back from his neck to admire the sight before him, Hinata flusters, blush rapidly travelling from his face down his bruised neck, over his shoulders and to the top of his chest. It’s ridiculously endearing that he isn’t used to his own nakedness in their meetings yet, that he still shies away and attempts to cower further into the mess of ill fitting robes despite being held close as not to go too far. With a sense of achievement, Oikawa runs one palm up his chest, stopping over his rapidly beating heart— like a rabbit, like prey. But Hinata’s eyes, as wide and doe-like as they seem, caught in Oikawa’s starving gaze, portray a spark that tightens Oikawa’s core. His eyes _long_ for more. 

Oikawa hums, continuing to appreciate Hinata’s bare skin with his palms, not yet wandering lower than the dip of his hips and the curve of his ass. He leans in, letting his mouth brush upon the shell of Hinata’s ear, breathing hot air that sends waves of shivers down Hinata’s spine. 

“I’ll let you come once before I fuck you,” Oikawa whispers, voice low as his lips tickle his ear. Hinata whimpers, and Oikawa can only laugh, airy and fond. “Do you like that?”

Hinata nods, knuckles going white from the strength of his grip. “Yes,” he breathes. “Yes, T—Tooru.”

Oikawa’s hands snake around his back, sliding down his ass to grip his thighs. “Good boy,” he murmurs, before hoisting Hinata up off the ground and into the air. Instinctively, Hinata’s legs wrap around Oikawa’s waist, clinging tight as he walks them into the bedchambers and towards the bed. Oikawa walks until they reach the mattress, letting Hinata fall back onto it with a muffled _fwoomp_ , the blankets and pillows bouncing once as he settles. Not much time passes before Oikawa crawls on top of him, palms splayed on either side of his head, smile plastered across his face. In the candlelight of his bedroom, the gold of his crown glints, each diamond sparkling and sending twinkles into the corners of Hinata's vision. Oikawa is a sight to behold and he knows it, even as he rises onto his knees and takes off the crown, setting it gently on the bedside table. 

“Now,” Oikawa muses, undoing the outer layers of his regalia and shedding them onto the floor, leaving him in a flowing blouse and tight trousers. “Where do we begin?”

Hinata squirms involuntarily against the weight of his stare, arms still slipped through the sleeves of his robe. Oikawa spends a moment considering taking the thing off completely, but decides to leave it if only for the way it the fabric frames his slender body. The longer Oikawa spends simply staring, the more restless he grows, thighs pressing together to relieve pressure from his slowly throbbing cock. Oikawa chuckles, both palms splayed on Hinata’s chest as he leans down and kisses his neck again, nose inhaling the fresh soap still clinging to his skin. 

“Do you enjoy when I watch you?” Oikawa asks, running his hands up and down Hinata’s chest. He smiles as Hinata’s hips push up against his own, an unsubtle attempt for friction as their bodies press closer together. 

Hinata turns his cheek to the pillow, red like the morning sun as he answers. “A-ah, yes…” he mumbles, as if confessing it is a grievous sin. _Maybe it is,_ Oikawa figures. It wouldn’t be the first he’d committed between these walls. 

“I like watching you,” Oikawa tells him, and the honesty makes Hinata tremble. He reaches up and nudges his cheek to face forwards, until his line of sight is trained directly on him, smiling at the knowledge he’s all Hinata can see. “Don’t look away.”

“I won’t,” Hinata promises, and it’s so _earnest_ with his wide eyes, bright and hopeful. He responds to praise instantly, soaking it up like a flower does from rays of sun, basking in it as he scrambles for more. It’s a hunger Oikawa can understand, one that plays right into his hands.

“Then why don’t you touch yourself?” he asks, though it’s no question. “For me,” he adds, because he can tell it stirs warmth into Hinata’s stomach, the deep seated desire to please. 

Hinata’s exhale is shaky, but he nods, swallowing thickly. Oikawa sits back, giving Hinata room to sit up slightly, propped up by the pillows at an angle where he can still lay back with Oikawa looming over. The way he reaches for himself is tentative, but slowly, his hand curls around his cock, eyes fluttering shut at his first touch. Oikawa squeezes his thigh— a gentle reminder— and Hinata’s eyes open, pupils blown. He bites his lip and swipes his thumb over the head of his cock, teasing before pumping his hand down the shaft with a loose grip.

Oikawa slides his hands up and down the side of Hinata’s torso, pushing the loose fabric of his robe out of the way. He presses the pads of his fingers against the muscles covering his ribs, massaging them gently, eyes trained on Hinata’s face. His chest rises and falls in uneven increments as he jerks himself with a careful rhythm— not fast, but not slow, either. Oikawa lets his hands wander back to Hinata’s chest and idly begins thumbing over his nipples, the added stimulation making Hinata jerk out of sync.

“Is that all?” Oikawa asks, pinching one nipple lightly. A soft moan slips past Hinata’s lips. “Move faster.”

Hinata looks down, shoulders rising in embarrassment as a noise hums in his throat. Eyes flick back up to Oikawa’s, growing hazier as Hinata pumps himself faster, unconsciously holding his breath as Oikawa watches. Quiet, stifled noises escape Hinata, small and _cute_ despite his lewd appearance. Oikawa drinks it in, alternating between pressing kisses to Hinata’s collarbone and playing with his nipple, attention fixated on him and him alone. It doesn’t take long at all for Hinata to begin to move, heels pressing deeper into the mattress and grip tightening, voice growing just a bit louder as his body winds. Oikawa smirks, all of the signs telling he’s close, down to the twitch in his brow as his eyes fall shut once more. He lets him, if only because he leans down and rests his lips back by Hinata’s ear, biting his earlobe once before whispering.

_“Stop.”_

Hinata does so without question, hand falling away as his breath hitches, eyes opening in a moment. There’s a layer of confusion there as his pleasure fades away, a question lying unspoken on his lips as his breathing begins to slow. Oikawa kisses him, wet and messy, before moving to kiss his neck. A long, drawn out whine leaves Hinata, and Oikawa almost laughs again, hands resting on his hips.

“T-Tooru, why?” he asks, squirming beneath his hold. “I thought you said…”

Oikawa smiles against his skin, nipping once. He straightens, looking down at Hinata with his head cocked. “I got impatient. Don’t worry— I stand by my word.”

With that, he reaches over to the bedside table, fingertips ghosting along the top until they find the glass vial that sits there. The cork stopper comes off with a _pop_ , falling onto the sheets where Oikawa hopes they’ll remember it, lest they waste good oil. The faint floral scene wafts from the vial as Oikawa pours it over his fingers, catching the excess in the palm of his hand. As he rubs his fingers together to warm it up, he sets the vial aside on the table, using his free hand to spread Hinata’s thighs apart. 

“Tooru…” Hinata mumbles.

“Shh,” Oikawa responds, blowing warm air on Hinata’s cock as his face becomes level with it. His hand snakes around the inside of his thigh, up his backside to rest on his ass. Oikawa’s slick fingers slide around the outside of Hinata’s entrance, teasing as he waits for Hinata’s reaction. His eyes are trained on Oikawa completely now, cheeks tinged a permanent shade of pink and lips swollen red. It’s a sight to behold, stirring deep in Oikawa’s stomach the hunger that lies in wait.

Oikawa presses one finger inside Hinata without issue, pumping it in and out at a steady pace. Hinata’s breathing still falters at the intrusion, and Oikawa can see the way the muscles in his abdomen tense before relaxing into the sensation. As he works a second finger inside, much slower this time, Oikawa’s eyes fall on Hinata’s cock— head leaking and red, lying on his stomach. He leans a little closer, propping himself up with his other hand as he licks a long stripe up the side. 

“Ah!” Hinata cries, the action jarring enough to startle him. His half lidded eyes fly open, taking in the side of Oikawa, smug between his legs. Oikawa pushes his fingers in deeper, mouthing along the base of Hinata’s cock. He draws his tongue up the side, stopping to take the tip into his mouth. He flicks his tongue against the slit once, twice, tasting precum as Hinata moans his name. Oikawa sucks, looking up at Hinata through the thin veil of his eyelashes as he struggles to keep the last strands of his composure before reaching down to comb his hands through Oikawa’s hair.

 _“Mmm,”_ Oikawa hums, content to let his eyes fall shut for a moment. He appreciates the sensation of Hinata’s fingers splaying out against his scalp as the vibrations shock through him. He stays like that and begins curling his fingers inside of Hinata, making small _come hither_ motions while debating his next move.

Hinata’s grip in his hair is tight, but not forceful. Oikawa has plenty of room to lift his head to lick the tip again, fingers thrusting in and out. Strangled noises die in Hinata’s throat, adding to the collection of noises in the room— rustling sheets, the unmistakable _squelch_ of oil, the _pat_ of Oikawa’s skin meeting Hinata’s ass. With a deep breath, Oikawa bobs his head, taking another inch or so of Hinata’s dick into his mouth. He’s not big by any means— small, really— and soon Oikawa is halfway to the base, tongue running up the underside. Hinata stops trying to hold back his moans, the sounds leaving him on every exhale, shaky and high pitched. 

Oikawa bobs his head again, sucking on Hinata’s length. He pushes a third finger in to join the other two, matching pace. Hinata’s head falls back and hits the pillow, breathing growing more and more ragged as Oikawa thrusts his fingers in deeper. He crooks them again, pressing his fingertips against Hinata’s walls until a drawn out moan leaves Hinata, hips stuttering. His cock slips further into Oikawa’s mouth, and Oikawa takes it easily, keeping his fingers pressed against Hinata’s prostate. The hands in his hair wind tighter, pulling at the strands in the way Oikawa _craves._ Above him, Hinata grows louder, each moan catching in his throat before falling out as a stunted breath. 

Oikawa rubs his fingers in small, deliberately slow circles, not letting them leave the spot not that he’s found it. Hinata’s hips cant back and forth, unsure whether to move forwards into Oikawa’s mouth, or back against his fingers. Oikawa places his free hand on Hinata’s hip and holds him still, continuing to massage Hinata’s prostate as he takes him deeper into his mouth. Hinata gasps, choking on air, back arching as Oikawa swallows around him. Long, slender fingers, still buried deep inside of Hinata, thrust directly against his prostate, the pressure more than before, constant. Oikawa takes Hinata down to the hilt and lets his nose tap against his pelvis, and he _knows_ Hinata is close by the second of pure _silence._ Looking up, he sees his mouth agape, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling, chest caught in one continuous inhale. Oikawa quickens the pace of his fingers against Hinata and watches as he falls apart.

Hinata cries out as he cums, eyes squeezing shut. Oikawa has half a second to pull back before his release shoots into his mouth and down his throat. It’s bitter, but Oikawa doesn’t mind, swallows it all with his lips still wrapped around Hinata’s cock, fingers still rubbing inside him. Hinata’s pants slow down until he’s mostly silent, and Oikawa pulls away, slowly drawing his fingers out of him while lifting off of his cock. Hinata’s hands slip out of his hair, coming to rest by his sides. Oikawa grins, the back of his hand comes up to his mouth to wipe away the excess saliva that had pooled at the corners of his mouth. 

“Beautiful,” Oikawa rasps, voice rough. Hinata shudders, whining again, legs shifting against the sheets. He leans down to kiss him again, smiling against Hinata’s lips as he tugs on the loose fabric of his white dress shirt.

“P-please,” he mumbles, writhing beneath him. “Wanna feel you… please.”

“Mmm, you sound so cute when you beg…” Oikawa hums, rubbing his cheek along the curve of Hinata’s jaw. “How can I say no?” 

Oikawa sits back, unfastening the buttons on his blouse. He pulls the garment over his head, tossing it unceremoniously onto the floor as he starts to remove his pants. The tight fitting garments take a moment to slide off his legs, but it’s well worth it for the anticipation it builds in Hinata, who watches his every move through his own afterglow. As Oikawa removes the last pieces of clothing, he looks back over to him, licking his lips. He’s patient, _so_ patient, but Hinata threatens all of that well maintained self control without moving an inch.

Oikawa pounces, pinning him to the mattress and kissing him on the edge of his own frenzy. It’s wet, open mouthed, and all Oikawa wants is to consume every last inch of Hinata’s waking thought. He wants to be the only thing on his mind, what he sees when he closes his eyes, what he thinks of before falling asleep. He wants to be the voice he hears when the room is silent and the ache that throbs deep within him for days to come. Oikawa breaks the kiss and reaches over to the nightstand, pouring the contents of the vial onto his palm. He rubs his thumb along Hinata’s cheek as he slicks his length with oil. Fondly, his eyes soften.

 _Ah,_ he thinks to himself, pressing the tip of his dick to Hinata’s entrance. _How lucky I am for him to be mine._

Hinata stretches around Oikawa’s cock even after his first orgasm, clenching down on him involuntarily. Oikawa huffs out a breath of air, feeling the way Hinata twitches at the overstimulation, a small line of spittle leaving the corner of his mouth. Oikawa reaches down to grip his thighs and guide them to wrap around his waist, bringing them closer as Oikawa bottoms out, hips flush against Hinata’s ass. He plants both elbows by the sides of Hinata’s head and groans, the pit in his stomach growing.

“Shouyou,” he says, in lieu of any other praise. It takes a moment to collect his thoughts, to notice that Hinata is whimpering, gripping his shoulders. 

“T-Tooru,” Hinata pleads, tightening his legs around his waist. 

Oikawa inhales sharply. “Mmm, _fuck,”_ he curses, and moves.

Oikawa doesn’t start gentle. He thrusts into Hinata hard and deep, succumbing to the depths of his own desire. Curling into the crook of Hinata’s neck, he presses a kiss to his jaw, a small recompense for the way he holds Hinata to the mattress and takes him. Hinata’s breaths hitch on every inhale, soft, breathy moans tumbling out without care. Oikawa loves the sound, loves the broken timbre, loves the crack in his voice as it carries. 

“You take me so well,” Oikawa tells him, voice low and heady. “So needy for my cock.”

Hinata presses his heels to Oikawa’s back, digging his fingers in deeper to the muscles in Oikawa’s shoulder. “Ah-a- _Tooru—”_

“You’re _begging_ for this, so fucking shy but you’re _made_ for this, _fuck,_ ” Oikawa continues, licking Hinata’s ear. Hinata shakes under him, squeezing his eyes tight. “I bet you rushed here, already hard just thinking about this.”

Hinata moans, one hand reaching to grip onto Oikawa’s hair. “Yes, yes Tooru, _yes—_ ”

Oikawa curses, fucking into Hinata faster. The _slap_ of skin is worth the warmth of skin on skin, the thin sheen of sweat, the nails scratching at his back. Warm, fuzzy pleasure spreads out in tendrils from Oikawa’s stomach, hazing his mind. All he wants is _closer,_ is the heat under Hinata’s skin. Hinata’s thighs begin to slip, and Oikawa hikes them up again, the momentary change in angle enough for him to hit Hinata’s abused prostate again. He cries out, the grip in Oikawa’s hair teetering on painful. Oikawa just doubles down and takes it, takes him, fucks Hinata until he feels him trembling around him, cumming another time.

Oikawa chases his own release with short, shallow thrusts, lips desperately kissing Hinata’s mouth and swallowing the soft moans still tumbling through. He moans, his orgasm rippling through him, spreading out from his navel to the tips of his toes. He fucks Hinata through it, with thrusts that gradually slow, his shoulders sloping as he finally comes to a stop, panting with his forehead pressed to Hinata’s. For a moment, they lie just like that, a tangle of limbs, with Oikawa still inside Hinata, eyes shut and breathing each other’s breath. Hinata’s fingertips trace slow, lazy patterns on the back of Oikawa’s neck, and Oikawa grants himself the indulgence of nuzzling his nose into the crook of Hinata’s neck— by far the most intimate thing.

Slowly, he pulls out, kissing Hinata’s cheek when he winces and wrinkles his nose. There’s a mess of cum leaking between his thighs and on his stomach, one that they’ll tend to in the moments to come. Hinata’s arms snake back around Oikawa’s torso before he can even think about grabbing a cloth, pulling him back down on top of him, covering him completely. They’ll lie like that for as long as he needs, until eternity, if they could. Oikawa just smiles and lets his eyes fall shut, content at last to hold Hinata for as long as he can afford to stay.

They never do remember the cork, lost between the bedsheets, another moment shared that fades into memory like the rest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> dick physics played a big part in this fic. thanku.
> 
> wanna hear more from mooks or me, kj? talk to us on twitter @mookzymooks and @lesbianiwaizumi !!


End file.
